I Think I Lost My Romeo
by xxkillmesoftlyxx
Summary: While Ron hasn't changed much over the summer, Hermione and Harry certainly have. They find love in places they would never have looked, but things don't always work out... Begins with the summer before 5th year. Sirius is free and does not die.
1. In which letters are written

**This chapter may be a little confusing, because I'm going between places. If you don't like this type of fanfiction, I'm sorry. I don't think that further chapters will be this way, but I could change my mind when I get there. It just depends on how I decide to write it.**

Life at the Burrow seemed more hectic and chaotic than what was normal this particular day. Between the odd sock whizzing by (compliments of Fred and George of course) and Arthur yelling quite loudly into the "fellytone", Ron was having an extremely difficult time writing to Hermione and Harry. He was supposed to be inviting them for the last month before they would return to Hogwarts at Sirius's place. So far, he didn't have much.

After half an hour of producing nothing more than a few doodles, he slammed his quill down and announced loudly that he was going to his room. He moodily stomped up the stairs and slammed his door.

Working up here in a quieter atmosphere made things much easier. Within a short 15 minutes he had managed to have not only written to Hermione and Harry, but also to Neville to see how his summer was going so far.

After sending Pig off, and sighed and collapsed on his bed. Everything around here was so boring. He was tired of having two annoying brothers. He was tired of having a sister that talked about nothing but boys, make-up, and clothes. But most of all, he was tired of being poor. He figured that if he wasn't so poor, maybe things would be more exciting. After all, Hermione always had exciting stories to tell about places she had been. Mainly places that only people with a lot of money could afford to visit.

Harry lay on his bed thinking about the school work he should be doing when he heard a tapping on the window. He sat up to see Pig waiting less than patiently for the window to be opened. One inside Pig sped around the room before dropping the letter into Harry's lap. He then rested on top of Hedwig's cage to wait for the treat that always came from Harry after he tied a letter to his leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your summer is going well so far. Hopefully you aren't being hassled too much. If you want to, mum said you can stay with us at Sirius's place the last month before school starts again. Hermione will be here too unless she has other plans. Send a reply back with Pig._

_-Ron_

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment to inform Ron that he would be coming, and that he was crazy to think that he might not want to. Of course he wanted to get away from the place that he and his friends had recently been calling 'The House of Torture."

Harry fished in his drawer for a box of owl treats. Since Hedwig hadn't made a trip recently, he didn't have them on hand to feed her when she arrived back. Finally he extracted a box and tossed Pig a treat. Pig then obediently flew over and allowed Harry to tie his letter on. Harry reopened the window and Pig took off to deliver his next letter.

Hermione was busy emptying the contents of several shopping bags that contained her new purchases. Over the summer, Hermione had changed a lot. School didn't seem to matter quite as much now, and she was definitely a lot looser than she had been. Once in a while she would party with some muggle friends, and one night she came home drunk. Lucky for her, that was the night her parents had stayed out until 3 a.m. By that time, Hermione had freshened up and gone to bed.

She was busy deciding whether her new Fall Out Boy shirt would look good with her worn-out green Converse. At the beginning of the summer, he friends made her buy a pair of Converse, and now she wore them practically everyday. She had even bought another pair, this time black and pink, on the shopping trip she had just returned from.

Her friends had also introduced her to Hot Topic, where she had just purchased four new band t-shirts and some rather risqué under things. Only one boy had seen her underwear before, and that was the night she was drunk. They didn't go all the way, but they made out pretty heavily. She was wearing her most embarrassing bra, and wanted to make sure it never happened again.

She had also gone to a couple of brand name stores. While she liked Hot Topic and similar stores, she loved the way that Hollister jeans fit. And she had to admit that Aeropostle had really cute shirts and hoodies. She wasn't big on Abercrombie and Fitch, but she owned a couple of miniskirts and a pair of jeans from there.

Because of her music, she missed the tapping on the window the first time. However, she did hear it the second time, and turned down the music and let Pig in.

"Watcha got there Pig?"

He settled down onto her bed and held out his foot, offering the letter to Hermione.

_Dear Mione,_

_I haven't heard from you yet, so I hope you're not away. Or if you are, I hope you'll be back soon. Mum said that you and Harry could come stay with us at Sirius's place this summer, a month before we have to head back to Hogwarts. I'm sure that you're really busy with school work and all, so maybe you can help Harry and me out when you get here. Send Pig back with your reply._

_-Ron_

"Busy with schoolwork my ass. He has no clue Pig…And he most certainly won't find out until after I get to Sirius's."

Hermione wrote Ron to tell him that of course she would be there, and that she couldn't wait.

Ron awoke again and rolled over only to see that it was almost dark outside. He noticed that it was unusually quiet in the house, and couldn't help but wonder what everyone was doing. It was a nice summer evening, so he figured they were out riding brooms.

His theory was proven wrong when he saw a letter on his desk. His mum and dad had taken the rest of the family out for dinner at The Leaky Cauldron. He was upset that he wasn't told about it, but reasoned with himself when he realized he had the entire house to himself for a while.

After a quick dinner, he went back to his room and found Pig sitting on top of his dresser with two letters tied to his leg.

"Good job Pig."

The letters were from Harry and Hermione. He read Harry's first, and was glad that he said he would be able to make it. For some reason he felt nervous about opening Hermione's letter. He ignored this however, and proceeded to read Hermione's letter. He felt silly. There was nothing in this letter that should have made him nervous. It simply stated that she could come, and was exciting about spending a month at Sirius's.

Content, Ron fell once again on his bed. This time, instead of sleeping, he decided to do something very un-Ron like. He made an actual attempt to get some of his homework done.


	2. In which a party takes place

Disclaimer: All the lovely characters in this story, with a few exceptions, belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

**Hey guys! I thought that maybe I should get the first few chapters up fairly close together so that it wouldn't get boring. I made my decision about going back and forth. I will go back and forth between places, but not POV. All points of view will be incorporated into the story though, just not by switching around, because that confuses me to no end.**

**Also, tell me if you think that I changed Ron and Hermione too much. I wanted Harry to seem different, but not TOO different you know? And I think I changed Hermione too much, but that's just me. So REVIEW!**

Ron had been working steadily on his homework over the past month. He didn't have a lot done, but what he had finished, he was sure was correct. He was extremely proud of himself for this accomplishment, as it was something very new to him.

He now sat down at his desk to work on his Herbology. He was supposed to be picking a plant to study, and writing a foot-long essay about it. So far, he hadn't even managed to choose a plant. How was he supposed to write an essay if he didn't even have something to write it on? He decided to ask Neville for some advice, seeing that Herbology was his forte, and also, the only subject he was really good at.

_Dear Neville,_

_How's it going? I wrote you earlier in the summer, but you didn't reply back. I was hoping that you had some ideas for my Herbology essay. I'm trying to pick a plant that will be interesting, but so far none have seemed that great. Do you know of any that are especially amazing or cool? Thanks a lot. You can use Pig to send a reply back. He'll wait patiently for ever. Days even._

_-Ron_

Ron realized he wasn't getting anything done. He shut his books and surveyed his desk. He was a huge disaster. There was spare parchment everywhere, and almost all of his school books were stacked precariously somewhere on the desk. It was a wonder he got anything done. He'd clean it up first thing in the morning, but now it was time to sleep. Okay, so maybe he'd clean it second. Breakfast was very important, and he decided that came first.

It was a little too early, and Ron was still a little too tired. But nonetheless, someone was bouncing on his bed trying to wake him.

An exasperated Hermione was now yelling at Ron along with shaking the bed. "Ugh, Ron, you are so stubborn. Get out of bed, NOW!"

Ron looked up expecting to see a bushy-haired Hermione in schoolgirl clothing, but he instead was greeted with a most shocking sight. A straight-haired Hermione was sitting on his stomach with one leg on either side of him. She was wearing a Hollister shirt and a ruffled miniskirt that put her at risk of showing a little too much if she moved just the right way.

Ron was practically staring now, and strangely, she didn't mind the attention. He looked at her with such interest that she was worried what would happen if she didn't move, yet, she wanted to find out.

However, she forced herself to slowly slide off of Ron and stand up once again. She looked around the room and saw a messy desk covered in schoolwork.

"Ummm…Ron, have you been doing _homework_?" She put an emphasis on the last word.

"Actually, yeah, I have. I've gotten a lot done. What about you?" Ron said as he came back to reality.

"Not all of it. Actually, none at all. I've been busy this summer. My friend Tabby introduced me to some new people from her school, and we hung out a lot. In fact, Tabby invited us all to go to a party tonight after Harry gets here."

"Okay…I don't think mum will go for it though." Ron was still in slight shock over Hermione's new attitude. And her clothes. He definitely liked her clothes.

"Relax Ron, I've already talked to her. She said that you spend too much time in your room, and she's worried about you. She wants you to go. And I mean, she doesn't have to worry about alcohol, because it's legal in the wizarding world to drink at any age." Hermione just "forgot" to mention that muggle alcohol is twice as strong as any wizarding drink. Besides, she reasoned with herself, Ron was too uptight. He needed to relax once in a while and have some fun.

Ron shrugged, "If mum said it's okay, then I guess…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's hesitation. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. There will be a bunch of awesome people there. Plus, I'll be there and so will Harry. You'll have a great time. C'mon, I think I heard Harry."

Ron got out of bed and Hermione noticed he was still in his boxers. Hermione blushed and looked the other way.

"Sorry…" mumbled Ron. "Forgot…"

When Ron had managed to dress himself, Hermione opened the door, only the run into something that almost caused her to lose her balance. A strong hand reached out to grab her before she hit the ground.

"Okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione gasped and nodded, not trusting the words that would come out of her mouth if she spoke. Harry had his own surprise up his sleeve for Ron and Hermione. He was more tanned than usual, had grown at least an inch, and was slightly more muscular. She could still see the same Harry underneath though, as he still hadn't tamed his unruly, James-like hair.

"_He smells really, really good," she thought to herself. "Really good. How do I smell? Oh stop Hermione, just chill out."_

Standing back up, Hermione regained her composure. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem. By the way, you look really nice today."

She almost jumped up and down with excitement from just a few simple words. Now it was her turn. "You look really good too. There's definitely something different about you. Did you spend a lot of time outdoors?"

"Yeah, Uncle Vernon made me spend a lot of time working on his precious gardens and lawn over the summer. I had to build an entire wall of concrete bricks around the front yard. I think he just wanted to keep me busy."

"_So that's why he's so muscular. I like…" _Hermione thought. "Well it worked for you. Yes…"

Ron was standing there simply watching the conversation, not knowing what to say. Here was this new Hermione that he didn't know at all. She now had more confidence than any girl he knew. In fact, she had changed so much that it wasn't even the same Hermione attitude in any way at all. And Harry, he was just standing there staring and she was just letting him! He couldn't take it anymore.

Ron finally spoke. "I can see you two have a lot to catch up on, I'll just go down to breakfast."

Hermione had forgotten all about Ron being there. They were being so rude! "I'm sorry Ron. I sort of forgot you were still here," Hermione admitted. "But yes, we should go down to breakfast. I want to hear all about your summer and Harry's."

"Only if we get to hear about yours." Harry said.

"It's a deal." Hermione walked toward the door. "Oh yeah…" she said as she started down the stairs, "last one to the kitchen has to give their bacon to the winner." She ran full speed down the stairs and into the kitchen, just missing Arthur as he came in the door. Sitting down in her chair she watched as Harry and Ron fought to get in the door first. Harry should have easily won, but Ron was hungry, and when Ron's hungry, no one gets in his way to the food.

Ron gave one last shove and got into the kitchen. This left a defeated Harry to walk in and hand his bacon to Hermione. However, she offered to share with him. Ron doubted he would have made him the same offer if he had lost. _"She would have said that I eat enough already, and could afford to give up a little food to someone who needed it."_

"Well Harry, you gave me three pieces, so…" She broke once piece in half. "Now you have a piece and a half." She started to hand the bacon over, but stopped. "Wait. You made me fall this morning." She took away the half piece. "Oh, and you came in third, so…" She broke the last piece in thirds. "Here you go!" And she handed him a third of the piece of bacon.

"Ha ha. Very funny Hermione."

She couldn't help but laugh. Harry had looked so excited that he was getting some bacon back, but he slowly got less excited and by the time she was done teasing him, he was slightly annoyed that she had deprived him of food, and it showed on his face.

"Here you go Harry dear." Molly said as she slid some more bacon onto his place from the skillet. "My your hungry this morning," she said as she noticed his eggs were gone too.

Harry looked at his plate as she brought over the eggs, and realized that while he'd been watching Hermione divide the bacon, someone had eaten everything on his plate. He looked up to see Hermione shaking with silent laughter.

"K, who took my food?" Harry asked.

Ron raised his hand. "Sorry mate. I couldn't let you eggs get cold."

Harry rolled his eyes and asked, "Well what about my toast?"

Ron motioned behind the chair that Harry was sitting in. Harry turned around but didn't see anything. He turned the other way, and still nothing. Hermione was now laughing so hard she was crying as she watched Ginny switch sides depending on which way Harry looked.

He opened his mouth to protest when a hand reached around stuck a piece of toast in his mouth. Ginny came around to the side of his chair laughing and eating a piece of toast herself.

"Can't you guys ever just eat your own breakfast?"

"Of course not, that would take all the fun out of it." Ginny replied.

Ron's mum had been really cooperative about the party that night. She allowed Hermione to drive everyone in her car to the party, even though she had only had her license for a couple of months. She just made everyone promise to be home by midnight, and wear their seatbelts. Since these were the only rules that Molly had made, the fully intended to obey them. Although, they were already thinking about calling around 11 to ask for an extension if the party was going really well.

When they came home though, they were supposed to go to Sirius's house, where their trunks would be waiting for them in their rooms.

When they got to Tabby's, the party was in full swing. It was the best place out of all her friends' houses to party, because she didn't have to worry about her parents coming home. That's because they were already there and partying with her. In fact, her parents usually asked her what alcohol she wanted at the party, and if they needed to buy more condoms to put in the jar they kept in the extra room. Even though they were super cool, they like to promote safe sex to teens.

Hermione immediately squealed and ran over to talk to Tabby, Elise, and Jessica. They were whispering excitedly and looking at Harry once in a while. Then Hermione motioned for him to come over. He walked over and Hermione began to make introductions.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Tabby," she said pointing to a girl with short blonde hair wearing a tight pair of jeans and a sparkly purple tube top.

"Harry! Hermione's talked about you so much this summer! The way she talks, you must be really amazing."

Hermione surprised Harry by not blushing, but turning to Harry and saying, "Yeah, I did talk about you a lot. But especially with the way you look now, how could I not?"

Harry wondered if Hermione had really changed this much, or if it was the alcohol kicking in. As far he knew, she hadn't had too much to drink though, so he guessed she had a whole new attitude.

Hermione took the drink her friend handed her and pointed to a tall girl with raven hair and a really nice smile. She introduced her as Elise. Not dressed quite as provocatively as Tabby, Elise was wearing a pair of simple jeans with black converse and a black halter. She seemed to be one of those girls who could look good in anything. _"Sort of like Hermione…" Harry thought._

Hermione motioned toward the last girl who had long brown hair and was wearing a blue top with a miniskirt almost like Hermione had worn that morning. "This is Jessica, she's quiet until she's drunk though, so don't expect her to talk for about another hour."

Harry said hi and went back to talk to Ron and a couple other guys, Tony and Ben, that he had met. From across the room, he watched Hermione as she chatted with various people. Once she had looked back, run her tongue along her lip and winked. Harry wanted so badly to go over there at kiss her, but he couldn't make himself.

Finally, Harry was pretty drunk, while Ron still hadn't had more than one drink. It was almost 11, and none of them were ready to leave yet, so they had Ron call his mum on a cell phone, since he was the only one who was sober.

Ron nodded and hung up the phone. "She said we had until 1 o'clock."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron went back to talk to Ben and Tony. When Harry and Hermione didn't follow, he turned around. "Aren't you guys coming inside?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for Hermione. She's going to introduce me to another one of her friends."

Harry and Hermione walked inside the door and watched Ron disappear into the crowd. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Not able to stand it any longer, and turned around and kissed her with such force that he was almost hurting her. Yet she kissed back just as hard.

She realized this wasn't a good place and pulled back. She walked off toward the car, and Harry thought she was mad, but then realized what she was hinting at. She wanted to do this somewhere private.

Hermione climbed into the spacious backseat and Harry followed. He lost no time and kissed her right away. He unbuttoned her top and noticed her sexy bra.

"Mione, you've changed so much."

"I know." She winked and licked his ear which he found really weird until he remembered her old promise with Ron. _"The day I kiss Harry will be the day I'll lick his ear too."_ Harry laughed as he remembered this before continuing kissing Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were completely unaware that Ginny had also come to this party. She had left after them with a girl that Hermione knew quite well. However, they soon discovered this fact when she opened the door, finding Hermione with only her bra and thong on, and Harry in nothing more than his boxers. The first sight she was used to since they changed in the same car on the way to Hogwarts. But the second one wasn't familiar, although she had to admit, it was something she definitely wanted to see more of in the future.

Before either one had a chance to speak, Ginny stopped staring at Harry and suddenly looked furious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

**I hope that was long enough for you guys! It was almost 7 ½ pages on Word. I've outlined the story, but not written the chapters. So if you have anything you want to happen, I might make it. Unless it severely ruins my plot. REVIEW!**


	3. In which a fight is had

**Hey guys. I'd just like to say that there were a couple of errors in the last chapter that I missed, so if anyone was interested in being a beta, that would be so great. Just send me an email at with the subject being something about beta.**

**Also, I'm going to be really busy when school starts on the 2nd, and so I'm really sorry, but I'll probably only have a chapter per week now, instead of the three I've done in the past four days. I'm starting to get writers block, so maybe I can get ideas from watching people… Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Harry started dumbly at Ginny while Hermione scrambled to find at least her pants. Ginny however, was not amused.

"I cannot **believe** you two would be the ones I caught! When I saw someone in your car, I thought I'd find Ron with some chick, or maybe Harry. But you and Harry? You've become such a slut. Partying and getting drunk. That's all you care about now, isn't it? Yeah I was there at that last party where you and Keith almost ended up screwing. And if I hadn't intervened this time, you would have gotten home minus your virginity."

Hermione now put down her pants she had found and looked at Ginny with such force that Ginny almost backed off.

"First of all, Ginny," she sneered, "I will do whatever the hell I want. If I want to party and get drunk, then I can. Second of all, Keith and I were dating, and decided we were **not** going to have sex before we went to the party. And lastly, what does it matter if I screwed Harry? Maybe I want to. Maybe I like him more than Keith. And maybe," she said, "just maybe, I think you're a total bitch."

Harry was now blushing more than he could ever remember having done. He felt that if Ginny didn't shut the door and stop arguing about sex, that he was going to die of total embarrassment. They were talking like he wasn't even there.

Ginny glared at Hermione once more, and then slammed the door. The mood was ruined. Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, let's just get Ron and leave, I'm ready to go home." She was close to tears.

"C'mon Hermione, just get your clothes on." He watched as she was shaking so much she could barely dress herself. He quickly got dressed and then reached over and pulled her into his lap. Hermione was shocked and unsure of what to do. She knew they were friends, but he had never held her and let her cry. Soon she was sobbing into his shoulder, and Harry was stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Mione?" he said when she had almost stopped crying. "Are you alright now?"

She nodded but he wasn't convinced. He could see the hurt look in her eyes, and knew that even if she wasn't drunk, she would still be crying just as hard.

Her past with Keith was a memory she liked to forget, and the way that Ginny threw it in her face made everything come rushing back, and she remembered all the times he was terrible to her. He wasn't abusive or anything, but he just wasn't a good boyfriend. He had never held her like his. He forgot her birthday, he never called, and she often suspected him of cheating on her. Yet she still thought she loved him. One day he called and said it was over, and hung up. She couldn't believe how badly he broke her heart after only two months of dating.

She promised herself she would never fall for a boy that fast again, but with Harry, she knew she already had. But strangely, she wasn't afraid that it would happen again. She trusted him completely with this one simple gesture. She had stopped crying by now, and lifted her head up again.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I'm okay now, but sometime, I'd like to tell you why Ginny's words hurt me so much. Let me get my shirt on and we can go."

Harry nodded.

Hermione put her shirt on, and they headed toward the house. Once inside, Hermione found Tabby, and hoped she wasn't too drunk. She had some questions for her.

"Harry, go find Ron, I'll be out to the car in a minute. I need to talk to Tabby about something."

Harry went off to find Ron and Hermione immediately started questioning her.

"Tabby, do you know anyone named Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah, I think. Is she the girl with long orange hair? Not very tall?"

"Yes, that would be her. Do you know that she's just like me?" Hermione asked as she glared at Tabby.

"You mean a witch. Yeah, I knew. I never thought it was that important to tell you. Should I have?"

"You could have mentioned you knew her. She's recently decided to spy on me while I'm in cars with other people, and make my life hell. Yeah, you could've told me she came to these parties."

"I'm really sorry Hermione. I didn't know it was a big deal. But now I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Hermione didn't think any question could be that bad. Besides, chances are Tabby wouldn't remember in the morning anyway. She was awfully wasted.

"Was Harry a good kisser?" Tabby waited for her answer with an amused look on her face.

Hermione's anger faded when Tabby asked her question. She giggled, wondering how in the world Tabby knew about that. "Yeah, he was really good." She turned and walked toward the door only turning back for a second to wave and smile to Tabby.

When Hermione got out to the car, Ron was livid. Harry was trying to calm him down, but he looked angrier by the second.

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively, "What's wrong."

"Ginny." Harry said simply.

"Oh." Hermione was at a loss for words. "Ron, I'm really sorry you had to find out like that. We were going to tell you tomorrow, we really were."

"Whatever. Just get in the car and fucking drive."

Hermione was now in a terribly awful mood. She drove so fast the Harry was afraid for his life. Ron might have been afraid, had he not been moping.

Hermione stopped at a red the light and covered her face with her hands. She sighed and went to put her hands back on the wheel. However, Harry surprised her by taking her hand and holding it.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "Don't worry about him, he'll come around soon. Ginny will too, you'll see."

Hermione got out of the car and leaned against the car. She didn't feel like crying anymore, but she was still very upset. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Ron shut his door and saw Hermione there with her eyes closed, leaning against the car. The moonlight shone on her troubled face, and he realized that he had caused part of that pain. He walked around the car and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm not ready to talk to you yet, but I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted."

She kept her eyes closed while he walked away. She knew he had wanted that to be private. When she heard the front door click, she checked to make sure her car was locked and went inside.

She hoped she was staying in the same room as she had the last time, because she didn't want to have to share with Ginny. She couldn't handle her right now.

She climbed the stairs and noticed that someone had decorated each door with a personality charm and the occupants name or names. If two people shared the room, the door was decorated in halves, so each person's personality was shown on the door. Hers, she noticed, was a blown-up picture of Gerard Way. She didn't notice he wasn't a muggle picture until she went to open the door and he waved to her. This had definitely brightened her mood.

Hermione threw her purse down when she opened her door, and looked around for her bag that had all of her stuff not pertaining to school in it. She finally found it and took out her CD collection. She had left a small CD player on her desk the previous summer, and was glad it was still here. She put in the My Chemical Romance and went over to her bed and fell face first onto it. She rolled over and closed her eyes.

Harry opened the door quietly, making sure she wasn't sleeping. She had her eyes closed, but she was still dressed, and wondered how she could sleep while listening to music this loud. Some guy was currently screaming that he was not okay. He stood into the doorway listening to the beginning of the next song. It sounded sad.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly. "Do you need something? You've been standing there for a while."

Harry blushed. He hadn't realized that she knew he was there. "Well, I'm sharing a room with Ron and he seems to favor chucking things toward my head at the moment. I was just making sure you were okay, and wanted to give him a chance to cool down before I go back." Hermione had turned of the music.

"No, don't go!" Hermione practically shouted. "I mean…"

Harry laughed. He had hoped she would ask him to stay. He really wanted her company tonight. "It's okay. I'll stay if you want me to"

"I do." Hermione said.

"You know, I think we're all going to have a hangover in the morning. Well, besides Ron anyway. What's the matter with him?"

"I'm not sure…but yes, I'm still very drunk, and I most certainly will have a hangover."

"You're still drunk?" Harry asked suggestively. "I think that maybe you should be on the bed with me then."

"No. I won't get on the bed." She walked over to where Harry was sitting, "I'll get on you."

True to her word Hermione jumped on Harry and knocked him on him back. She grinned down at him evilly, and then tickled him until they were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Not many people knew, but the great Harry Potter was very ticklish.

When they had finally settled down, Harry went over to the closet and took down an extra blanket and pillow. He didn't need to worry about anything to lie on, because Hermione's floor was a very soft carpet due to the personality charm. When Hermione saw that Harry planned to sleep on the floor, she looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes and a sad look.

"How will I have sleep with you lying on the floor?" She asked.

Harry smiled and got on the bed with her. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better." She said.

Harry leaned over and kissed her before lying down. "G'night Hermione."

Hermione smiled when she realized that in less than 24 hours, she had made out with Harry, and was now sleeping in the same bed as her, and her leg was touching his.

"Night Harry."

Hermione woke up before Harry did, and noticed that he had his arms encircled around her waist. She sighed and snuggled up to him, looking around her room. She hadn't noticed much last night, but her room was amazing. One wall was a collage of all her favorite bands, but the rest were cerulean (AN: for those who don't know, it's a pretty shade of blue, about medium) with shooting stars. Once in a while they would move and fly across her walls. Once they disappeared though, they'd return to their original spot. It was truly magical being in her room.

Harry came downstairs with Hermione right behind him. Mrs. Weasley looked rather upset, and Harry had a good guess as to what was coming.

"Harry dear, Ron said that you weren't in your room last night. What is that?"

"Hermione wanted to talk, so I went to her room for a while. I guess I fell asleep. But don't worry; I was sleeping on the floor."

"I suppose that's alright. I mean, as long as nothing happened, there's no harm done. But from now on, I'd like you to sleep in your own room Harry. And the same goes for you Hermione."

"Alright Mrs. Weasley" Harry said. He still had a killer hangover that was making his head pound like crazy. He looked at Hermione and Ginny, and could tell they were having the same problem.

Mrs. Weasley came behind the three of them and slipped them each a vial of potion. Harry looked at it and saw that it cured hangovers. He wondered why they hadn't gotten in trouble if she knew they'd been drunk.

Ron had seen Ginny's bottle and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Mum! How come they aren't in trouble for having hangovers?"

"Ron, do you really think I didn't know what you guys would be doing last night? You guys are getting older. It's better to let you party than to have you sneaking around doing it."

"But mum, they were drunk!"

Just then, the twin burst into the door.

"Who was drunk?" Fred asked.

"Because this time, it wasn't us." George added.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and turned to face Fred and George. "Last night Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to a party. Ron's upset because he didn't drink so he wouldn't get in trouble, and he was the only one who missed out on the fun."

"We've come home drunk enough times; you should know that you don't get in trouble." Fred said.

"Anyway mum, we just wanted to stop by on our lunch break to say hi before we head back to the shop." Fred and George waved before apparating.

"Harry," Ginny looked pointedly at Hermione. "I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have been upset with **you**. It wasn't your fault that you got involved with her." At this point Hermione put her plate in the sink and went upstairs. "You were drunk and easy to seduce. If it had been me in her place, we probably would have ended up in the same place."

Instead of making him feel better, this apology only made Harry even angrier. He would **not** have done anything with Ginny. Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't anything like Hermione.

"Thanks for the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley, they were delicious." Harry said as he put his plate in the sink.

"It's nothing Harry dear. Are you sure you wouldn't like another? You look awfully skinny. Did they feed you alright this summer?"

"No thank you. And don't worry, I was fed plenty this summer. I think they're still afraid of what Mad-Eye will do if they don't take care of me properly.

"If you're sure dear."

Harry nodded and went upstairs to Hermione's room, where he found her sitting on her bed listening to what he thought was the same CD as last night. The singer sounded the same, but it was hard to tell. He went over and sat next to her.

"Who is this singing?"

"It's a muggle group called My Chemical Romance. The guy on my door is their lead singer." She went over to her wall and searched for a picture of the whole band. She found one and motioned for Harry to come look. "This is a picture of the whole band."

He asked her about the other bands and she pointed out some of them.

"This one is Fall Out Boy. I think you saw my shirt yesterday. This one is Jack Off Jill. They're pretty good, but they're not together anymore. Taking Back Sunday is good, I think you'd like them. I'm sort of embarrassed about this one, but I love Rascal Flatts."

She realized he had no idea about any of the bands she was talking about, so she went over to her bag and pulled out some CD's and a portable CD player. "Here, you can take these and listen to them. Just bring them back whenever you're done."

Harry thanked her and went back to his room. He hoped it would be safe now. He needed to get a start on his homework, and he wanted to listen to these bands that Hermione had talked about.

"Ron?"

Harry sighed as he realized that Ron wasn't there. Maybe it would be okay for him to be in here for a while. He shut the door, and looked around the room. He supposed that his side was the one without the Chudley Cannons and bright orange decorations.

Hermione's room had been stunning, and his half was pretty cool. Not as amazing as Hermione's, but he really liked it. It was a simple red with pictures of different Quidditch teams.

He sat down on his bed and put in a CD and pressed play. He looked at the case and saw that it was Rascal Flatts. It was much different than what Hermione had been listening to, and realized why it might embarrass her to say she listened to, but he liked it. It was weird thinking that he was muggle-raised, and didn't know any of these bands. Then again, he didn't get to listen to music much.

Once again, he realized how happy being at Sirius's house made him. It'd be even better tomorrow when Tonk's, Remus, and Sirius would get here. It was always a lot of fun when everyone was around.

**Sorry that's a bad place to stop, but I promise to update again sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed and once again, review!**


	4. In which confusion occurs

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I feel really bad, but I was just so busy with school and such. That and I had major writers block. Once again, IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! Oh, and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Just wanted to give you a taste of what was going to happen. Sneak peak for anyone who guesses what is happening to Ginny. A longer chapter will be posted later this weekend.**

Hermione had cried herself to sleep last night for a reason unknown to anyone but her. And when she woke up the sun was streaming through her window, causing her to shut her eyes much quicker than she had opened them. Her head hurt and she didn't want to go downstairs to breakfast and deal with anyone quite yet.

However, five minutes later she found herself getting dressed and searching for a headache potion. She would rather not have someone come in to wake her up. And if she didn't take the headache potion now, the throbbing would only increase until she could barely stand the pain.

She pulled a sweater over her t-shirt and made her way to the kitchen, following the delicious smells of bacon, eggs, and hot cereal. She was beginning to look forward to this meal until she saw what was going on.

Harry was thoroughly annoyed as Ginny was trying to sit on his lap. When she did manage, he pushed her right back off and scooted further away from her. Only when he was pushed up against the wall and Hermione had to keep herself from laughing did she decide to rescue him.

"Morning Harry!" She said brightly.

Harry looked extremely relieved while Ginny shot Hermione one of her most menacing looks. Hermione didn't even flinch, but instead sat down at piled eggs and bacon onto her plate, inviting everyone else to do the same.

Breakfast was unpleasant. Ginny was still shooting Hermione looks so venomous that Harry wasn't entirely sure that Hermione wouldn't fall over dead. While this was going on, Ginny somehow ended up in Harry's lap again, only to be pushed right back off.

"What's the matter Harry?" She asked as soon as Mrs. Weasley had exited the room. "Don't you love me?" She pouted.

"No, I don't really. And Ginny," he said as she found her way back onto his lap again, "stay off my lap." With one final shove he pushed her off his lap where she immediately collapsed on the floor. Harry looked concerned until he realized that she was trying to get attention.

"Ginny. Get up." When she wouldn't move, Harry sighed. She was always being overdramatic.

"Ginny, it's just not attractive when you act like that. Now get up or we'll leave you there."

Ginny looked like she was using every bit of strength left in her body to push herself up off the floor. When she stood up, she was shaky, and appeared unsure of what to say or do.

"Sorry Harry," she mumbled before walking unsteadily towards her room.

Harry turned to Hermione, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Did I hurt her?" He asked.

"No Harry, I don't think that you did. But I'm going to go talk to her and make sure she's okay." She noticed Harry's expression. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine and that nothing you did hurt her.

Harry watched as Hermione made her way up the stairs before collapsing in a chair, unsure of what to do next. He didn't know if he should just wait for Hermione to tell him what was going on, or if he should go up in a few minutes and see for himself. He finally decided that he would let them have some time alone, and wait for Hermione in his room.

-------------------------------------------

"Ginny?" Hermione knocked softly on her door. "Ginny, can I come in?"

When no one answered Hermione stuck her head in to see Ginny lying on the bed.

"Ginny, what's going on with you? Hermione asked while rushing over to Ginny. "One minute you were fine and now you can barely walk. What happened?"

Ginny struggled to sit up and leaned against the headboard of her bed. When she didn't say anything, Hermione became increasingly worried despite the fact that she had just been flirting shamelessly with Harry.

"Ginny, if you don't tell me right now, I'm calling your mom up here."

With this Ginny seemed to come to life. "No Mione, please don't tell my mom. Please." She begged.

"I won't tell if you'll answer my questions. First of all, how often has this been happening?"

"It usually happens once a day, especially if I don't have a nap."

Hermione was about to assume that Ginny had some internal problem. Maybe even something horrible, like cancer. She was just about to ask if she'd seen a doctor recently when she realized what was going on.

"Ginny," she asked quietly. "When was the last time you had

**Okay, so whoever can finish that sentence with a word or phrase that is correct gets a sneak peak of the next chapter that I promise is 6 pages already.**


	5. In which things are sorted out

**A/N: Hey readers! I know I promised an update and that I broke my promise to you guys. I'm terribly sorry, but I was just out of ideas. However, I think it has been worth the wait, as I am fairly happy with the new chapter. Enjoy and review!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was about to assume that Ginny had some internal problem. Maybe even something horrible, like cancer. She was just about to ask if she'd seen a doctor recently when she realized what was going on.

"Ginny," she asked quietly. "When was the last time you had

----------------------------------

"Ginny," she asked quietly. "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

Ginny shook her head, as if she was trying to convey her message with as few words as possible. She then mumbled something that Hermione was unable to hear.

"Ginny, I asked you when was the last time you had something to eat. Answer me!" She shook her friend slightly for emphasis.

"I…I don't know. I think three days ago." She answered while looking down at her pillow and picking at an invisible piece of lint.

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Ginny winced at the sound of her name being yelled so loudly, and so close.

"What is the matter with you!" Hermione asked slightly quieter. "Don't you know that you're destroying your body?"

Ginny was now crying, Hermione noticed, and she immediately felt bad for yelling.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Hermione whispered as she hugged her friend.

"No…don't be. I deserved it. I've been being a total bitch. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." She said with a slight smile. "I just don't see how you can stand to be this close to me after what I did…"

"Just because you made me mad doesn't mean I hate you. I could never hate you. I might get mad sometimes, but I'll always be here if you need me." Hermione smiled and stood up.

"I think that you need to go downstairs and tell Harry he didn't do anything to hurt you. He was scared to death when you went upstairs; he was afraid he caused this."

"But I don't want him to know."

"I never said he had to know Ginny, you just need to tell him he didn't do it. Tell him you're sick; tell him any lie you want. I won't make you tell him, I promise."

And with that Ginny got off the bed, walking somewhat shakily before regaining her composure.

"And while we're down there," Hermione said, "you're going to eat something."

"But I can't Hermione!" Ginny cried. "How do you expect me to stay skinny?"

"Ginny. Take a good look in the mirror. You weigh half as much as me, and if you don't start eating, you're going to end up in St. Mungo's. That and people are going to figure it out. I'm not telling you to eat a lot; maybe just an egg and some orange juice."

When Hermione appeared in the kitchen door, Harry jumped up and ran over to her and starting pelting her with questions.

"Is she okay? What happened? Is she going to be okay? Is she sick? Wha-"

"Harry, she's right behind me, and she can tell you for herself." Hermione interrupted his annoying stream of questions.

Ginny stepped forward and avoiding looking Harry in the eye, she told him a lie.

"Harry, I'm sorry I scared you. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately and I'm tired. Oh, and I'm sorry for earlier, I was being really stupid."

Hermione was now standing behind Harry, and Ginny looked at her as if seeking permission. Hermione nodded and Ginny gave a Harry a small hug. Nothing sexy, nothing suggestive, just a friendly hug, which Harry gladly returned.

Hermione disappeared into the kitchen, only to reappear quickly with a plate containing an egg, and a glass of orange juice. Ginny looked ready to protest, but remembered that Harry was still in the room. She sat down and started eating small, tentative bites of her egg.

"Thanks Hermione, I guess I was a little hungry since I didn't eat breakfast this morning." She stood up and took her empty dishes to the sink. She then walked upstairs before slamming the door to what sounded like the bathroom.

Harry was half-way out the door before he turned around. "I have to meet Ron and the twins. We're going to fly for a while"

Hermione went over and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." She waved and then shut the door behind him.

As soon as she was sure he wasn't coming back she ran up the stairs quietly and stood by the bathroom door. She waited for a minute before her suspicions were confirmed as she heard Ginny retch. She raised her hand to knock, but decided to let her think she had gotten away unnoticed for the time being.

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione was starving by the time lunch came. She wasn't sure what they were having, but it smelled like it might be chicken soup.

As she was putting away her homework, she heard Ron and Harry come in and sit down at the table. Assuming it was time to eat, she went down to the kitchen. Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley was just putting the food on the table.

"Hey Mione!" Ron yelled, obviously forgetting the fight from the day before. "Where's Ginny? Didn't you tell her food was ready?"

"No, I thought maybe she was down here. I'll go back up and get her Ron."

Hermione crept quietly up the stairs to Ginny's room, to see if she could tell what she had been doing so quietly the whole morning.

When she couldn't hear anything, she opened her door and saw Ginny sleeping on the bed. She figured this was the only way Ginny had been keeping up any strength at all.

"Ginny," she said as she softly shook her. "You need to get up and eat lunch."

Ginny batted her hand away and rolled back under the covers.

"Ginny if you don't get up, I will make your mother come up here, and you can explain to her why you won't get out of bed."

With that Ginny was once again out of the bed in a flash, and well on her way down the stairs before Hermione could catch up with her.

Lunch was much more pleasant than breakfast had been, and just when everyone was almost done, and enjoying a conversation about the many secret passages in Hogwarts, Sirius burst into his home, followed by an angry looking Tonks. Remus followed Tonks in, looking unsure of whether or not the door would bite him.

Tonks stomped by Sirius and disappeared upstairs, but not before she mumbled an audible, 'asshole' directed towards Sirius.

Sirius then looked back to Remus and then to everyone else and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. We had a bit of a…disagreement on the way home"

"Well obviously," said George, only to be hit in the head with a potato sent flying his way by Mrs. Weasley. "I was just saying…" He ducked to avoid another object from flying into his head.

----------------------------------------

Everyone was almost done when Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Ginny wait!" Hermione called out to her. "I really have to go to the bathroom! Can't I go first?"

"I suppose." Ginny said. "I don't see why not. Just make it quick."

Hermione quickly walked up the stairs, hoping that Ginny followed her. When she looked back though, Ginny was no where to be seen. She made a quick stop in the bathroom, then heading back down stairs to let Ginny know the bathroom was free. Ginny thanked her and headed up to the bathroom.

As soon as Hermione sat down, the boys excused themselves to go fly their brooms again. They all ran upstairs to get their gear before running out the backdoor. This all happened so quickly that Hermione barely had time to register anything happening. She laughed as she saw them running like little children to the secluded spot where they could fly.

She stopped however when she remembered Tonks. Maybe she could find out what was up with Tonks and then ask her for some advice on Ginny.

Opening the door of Tonks' room, she noticed the witch sitting on her bed looking out her window. Her hair that was usually colored so vividly was now waist-length and brown, her natural hair color.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked softly before entering the room. "Do you mind. . .?" She gestured to the room.

"Come in Hermione." Tonks answered even quieter than Hermione's voice had been and turned around. Hermione noticed that her eyes were dark green, and that she had tears running down her face.

Hermione gasped softly and went over and sat by Tonks, having the decency to close the door before she made her way towards the bed.

"What happened? Is this about Sirius or Remus?"

Tonks nodded but didn't say anything.

"You're going to have to talk if you want any help. I don't know who did what you know…" Hermione gently put her arm around Tonks, realizing for the first time that she was extremely small, only two inches or so taller than Hermione, and certainly the same weight.

"It was Sirius…" Tonks said after a moment. "He…" she trailed off. As though choosing her words carefully, she spoke again. "He doesn't approve of it. He got mad and started firing hexes toward anything that got in his way. Including me."

Tonks saw the horrified look on Hermione's face. "No, don't get the wrong idea. He didn't hurt me. He only wanted to disarm me. No matter how mad he gets, he could never hurt anyone he didn't truly hate."

Hermione let out an audible breath, obviously glad that Sirius hadn't hurt her in any physical way. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said mentally.

"So then what happened to your hair and eyes? They're your natural color. At least I think anyway…"

"Well…" started Tonks. "You can't tell anyone yet, understand?"

Hermione nodded and Tonks continued with her tale. "When I feel a very strong emotion, I sometimes lose control over my powers. Sometimes I can't change my hair to make it even a shade lighter. This of course, only applies to negative emotions."

As she spoke, Tonks' hair went from brown to blonde, and then to bright red while staying the same length. Hermione gave her a questioning look before Tonks changed her hair back to brown and continued.

"I've been able to change my hair for quite some time, I just chose not to. You see, everything went natural when I had a huge fight with a man at work, and I didn't bother to change it when I went home that night. Of course, it was shorter then; my hair still grows the same as yours."

Tonks looked out the window for a moment before speaking again. "As you probably know, Remus and I were lonely, so we decided to live together for a while. Different rooms of course. Well, I walked in the door and he was sitting on the couch staring into the fire. I noticed how tired he really was after full moons even though he'd never let me think he was worn out." Tonks blushed when she realized what she was saying.

"Anyway," she continued, "he heard me come into the room and turned around. I could see him staring in a way that was so much more than friendly. He invited me to sit down in the chair across from the couch, but instead I sat down next to him. Before I know what was happening we were kissing on the couch." She giggled like a little girl. "He told me how beautiful I was that night. He says I'm beautiful however I wear my hair, but I keep going back to this. I think maybe because it's what got me the world's best boyfriend. However," she said, the bright look gone from her face now, "Sirius doesn't exactly approve."

"Sirius was at the door most of this time, and is ashamed of what he said earlier."

Tonks and Hermione looked up to see Sirius walk into the room. Tonks started to get up but she was stopped.

"No, let me finish." Tonks sat down at looked up at Sirius. "I should never have said those things. Just because you found someone you love and I haven't, I shouldn't stop you from this. It's just hard to lose my only best friend to a girl."

"And Remus shouldn't have said some of the things that he said."

Remus was now walking into the room. Hermione almost giggled when she realized how much like a little party this was becoming.

"He would like to apologize to Sirius for lying about his relationship and he hopes that he will be forgiven." Remus sat down by Tonks allowed her to take his hand and scoot closer. "Look, I was an asshole today. I didn't mean any of it, but I was just so upset that you were hurting her." He looked at Tonks and then back at Sirius. "And I promise that you're not losing me to a girl. I can handle both of you. Just maybe not at the same time."

"Hey!" both Sirius and Tonks protested.

Sirius continued.

"I'll admit that I was stupid for yelling at you, and I accept your statement as an asshole, and I do forgive you."

Remus smiled, "I think that's the closest thing to an apology that I have ever heard from Sirius."

No one else was saying anything so Remus leaned over and kissed Tonks. She happily wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. They seemed to have forgotten that anyone was in the room until Sirius cleared his throat very loudly.

Tonks pulled away and laughed at the look on his face.

"Now Sirius," she said, "I've caught you in a closet with more girls than even you could remember. Don't forget, you were quite the ladies man in school." She reminded him. "I also seem to remember that night after the Yule Ball that you were awfully drunk."

Sirius grimaced as he realized she was going to tell the story no matter how much he protested.

"That's right." She said smugly, "When I caught you with what's-her-name in the common room. As I remember things, neither of you had much clothing on, and there was a certain spot in your boxers that seemed to be a little excited."

"Her name was Madeline." Sirius mumbled.

"And what did you do with Miss Madeline, Sirius?" Tonks asked innocently.

"You know full well what happened," he said stiffly. "I don't wish to repeat the story."

"Find I'll finish the story." Tonks said before turning to face everyone else. "He continued to remove her bra before looking up to see me. Instead of doing the decent thing and attempting to get dressed, he invited me to join their little play group."

Remus looked shocked, seeing as he had never heard this version of the story before.

"And when I politely decline, he came over and kissed me. Quite well for being drunk actually…And tried to get my dress off. Madeline was, of course, too drunk to do anything, so she just sat there watching him practically rape me."

Sirius looked at his feet while Remus just laughed as he was picturing this.

"I must say," he said to Sirius, "That is much better than the story that I heard from you."

"You would think so," said an extremely embarrassed Sirius.

"I don't think I've ever seem him blush before." Remus commented.

"No, neither do I," replied Tonks, "but I bet I know a way that I can make him blush." As she said this she leaned over and proceeded to kiss Remus quite thoroughly. Taking the hint, Remus reached under her shirt and moaned as she deepened the kiss.

Sirius, now redder than ever announced loudly, "I'm leaving before they make a porn movie right in front of us."

Everyone left the room giving them some privacy as they had no intentions of stopping until they were good and ready.

Hermione was happy that Tonks was feeling much happier now, but she was still puzzling over Ginny. She hadn't gotten to ask Tonks about it, and had no ideas left. She was so worried for her friend that she had almost forgotten that tomorrow they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express and heading off to a new term at Hogwarts.

She walked to her room and noticed that her stuff was all lying on her bed in neat piles. She found a note on top with Molly's handwriting. While slightly annoyed that she had gone through her belongings, she was secretly glad that she hadn't had to do it, as her room had been a mess. _Besides_, she reasoned, _she probably used magic._

------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope that it was long enough for you. Just about 9 pages on Word. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh, and do you think Hermione is a little more in character now?**


End file.
